


A Tales of Sleeping Prince

by Daughter of Vayu (aquaregia)



Series: Little Prince of Altea: a Canon Divergence [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 5+1 Things, Allura & Lance (Voltron) are Siblings, Altean Lance (Voltron), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Big Brother Keith (Voltron), Big Sister Allura, Big Sister Pidge, Fluff, Gen, Kid Lance (Voltron), Not Beta Read, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Space Uncle Coran (Voltron), Space family, Team as Family, big brother hunk, younger lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 19:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18373001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquaregia/pseuds/Daughter%20of%20Vayu
Summary: Five times Lance fell asleep on the Paladins and one time they fell asleep on him.A 5+1 stories of young Prince Lance of Altea falling asleep on his various teammates. Just an excuse to make little Lance cuddled up with his new space big brothers and sisters.





	A Tales of Sleeping Prince

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not exactly familiar with this 5+1 things format, but I love this type of stories so I tried to write one. This is the sequel to Little Prince of Altea though the timeline isn't exactly specified (just some time before they switched lions). This work is not beta-read, so please excuse my poor grammar and typos.
> 
> The title was taken from Yuri!!! On Ice Original Skate Song Collection "A Tales of Sleeping Prince".
> 
> Feel free to drop a comment or kudos and tell me what do you think!

 

  1. **Shiro – Stories of Earth**



Even since the first time he heard Lance talking, Shiro knew the young Altean Prince was one curious little boy. And the one thing Lance was curious about, was Planet Earth. A planet where he spent ten thousand years sleeping on, yet he knew nothing about. He would ask what was it like, how many vargas was a day, why was a year not a hundred days, and so on. It was endless, and Shiro often wondered if this what some parents felt when their children entered the “why” phase. Lance would asked Keith, but the little shit always referred him to Shiro, telling the young Altean that “Shiro could explain it better than me.”

Which usually ended up with Keith being mad when Lance called him dumb because Keith always said Shiro could answer better. Shiro wasn’t sure if he should be happy or not, but he always gladly answered Lance’s question.

“Shiro, Keith told me about this ‘countries’ thing… What does that mean?” Lance asked after they finished training for the day. “He talked about borders and stuff...”

Shiro sighed as he lounged himself into an explanation on Earth’s geopolitics. Lance absorbed information like a sponge, being a prince, he easily grasped the concept. Altea didn’t have countries. The whole planet was basically under one government, reached out to the entire system where the planet was located. But Shiro watched as Lance easily connected the system to what his planet used to have and Shiro watched in fascination as Lance extrapolating from the explanation.

“You should tell me more about Earth! Is it true that most of Earth is water? Why is it called Earth if most of it is water and not earth? Pidge said your moon is called The Moon… what’s up with that?” the questions continued.

So Shiro promised Lance he would tell him all about Earth later that night. Not only about the planet in general, but also about humans who lived on it. Talking about Earth made Shiro missed it some more, but it also made it easier to handle after some time. When the Castle entered its night cycle, Shiro and Lance would tuck comfortably in the common area, wrapped in blanket as Shiro told him a story of life on Earth. He told Lance about his life, about Keith’s and everyone else's. He told him about the Galaxy Garrison and how humans still looked up to the sky and wondering what was beyond their horizon.

“So humans… are explorers…?” Lance asked softly, Shiro knew he was getting sleepy, but he forced himself to listen for one more story. “That’s nice. Always want to be explorers… Like… going on adventure just for the sake of it…”

“Yeah. Humans are like that,” Shiro nodded. “Always curious to find something new, just to peek and exploring what’s on the other side of the horizon,” Shiro chuckled softly. He was planning on continuing when he heard a quiet soft breath on his side. He glanced down to see Lance was already falling asleep, cuddling up to Shiro.

The Black Paladin smiled as he gently carried the sleeping boy up and tucked him in his own bed. Shiro wondered if Lance’s dream was filled with the thought of blue planet inhabited by curious species of explorers.

 

* * *

 

  1. **Keith – Old Lullabies**



When Lance showed up in the training room, Keith wasn’t surprised at all. Sometime the young Altean Prince would spar with Keith, sometimes he just sat and watched. Today was another day he was sitting and watching, at least until something caught his eyes.

“Keith, is this a communicator like Hunk’s?” Lance asked, lifting Keith’s phone towards him. Pidge and Hunk managed to manipulate the phone charger so it could be used in space, though without cell signal or internet connection, there wasn’t a lot he could do with it. But at least, he still had access to his music playlist. Despite what Shiro said, Keith had an excellent taste of music. He liked the classic early 21st Century music, from Evanescence to My Chemical Romance. Shiro liked those old Eurobeat craps.

“Yes, it is,” Keith answered. He knew Alteans didn’t have something that looked like a phone. Their technology was far more advanced than this contraption after all.

“Hunk said you can use it to play music. Can yours do that too?”

“Sure,” Keith shrugged as he took a break from training. He liked it when Lance wasn’t his annoying bratty self, and usually it was because he wanted something. This time, it was for Keith to show how his phone worked.

So he unlocked the screen and found his music player. He tapped on random song he played the last time when a familiar piano intro played from the phone's speaker.

“ _How can you see into my eyes like open doors…_ ”

“Oh… this is nice,” Lance said as he listened to the whole song.

Keith smiled proudly, even Lance agreed his musical taste was good. They sat there while going through Keith music library, small as it was, but full of high quality music. It wasn’t long before they moved to My Chemical Romance.

 

 

It was a few days later when Lance fell asleep in his room and woke up from a nightmare. Keith, who was walking pass his bedroom heard him and went to check on the Blue Paladin. He stayed with Lance, because no matter how annoying the younger Paladin was, Lance was just a kid being thrown into a war and forced to mature too early in his life.

Keith somewhat understood that side of Lance. He didn’t care if him and the other Paladins seemed to coddle Lance too much, but the boy deserved it.

“You ready to sleep now?” Keith asked Lance who had calmed enough after a while.

“Yeah. But… can you sing something for me?” Lance asked shyly. He looked embarrassed asking for something so childish.

“I’m not a great singer,” Keith told him.

“I don’t care… Mother used to sing me to sleep after nightmare…”

Keith sighed. It was hard to say no to Lance when he gave that puppy eyes.

“Fine. What song? Please, be it something I know.”

“The one… from your communicator playlist…”

Keith knew what song Lance requested. So he took a deep breath and started to sing.

“ _How can you see into my eyes like open doors…_ ” by the time he reached the second verse, Lance already fell asleep, holding onto Keith tightly. The older paladin sighed when he realized that Lance had already pulled him in a death grip and there was no escaping him. So Keith simply closed his eyes, and followed Lance into deep slumber.

 

* * *

 

 

  1. **Pidge – Tale as Old as Time**



“What’s a ‘goldilocks’ zone’?” Lance asked when he heard Pidge and Hunk debating over the chance of Planet Zeril actually had intelligent life forms on it. Pidge told Hunk that the planet had a very little chance of having any life forms on it since it wasn’t exactly in the solar system’s Goldilocks’ Zone.

“Well, Goldilocks’ Zone, also known as circumstellar habitable zone, refers to the range of orbits around a star within which a planetary surface can support liquid water given sufficient atmospheric pressure,” Pidge explained.

“Oh! You’re talking about habitable zone,” Lance nodded. “But why do you call it ‘Goldilocks’?”

“It’s actually a reference to a fairy tale from Earth, ‘Goldilocks and the Three Bears’.”

“What’s a ‘bear’?”

Unusually calm, Pidge jumped into a series of explanation about bear, Goldilocks, and how the fairy tale went. Lance listened with fascination as Pidge told the story from memory. She remembered her Mother used to tell all kinds of fairy tale before bed, while her Dad would showed up with Carl Sagan’s ‘Cosmos’ for a bedtime story. Both she enjoyed immensely, and before she realized it, she was finished telling Lance the story.

“So, it’s like ‘Old Alchemist and a Pack of Yalmor’! But without the burning rocks rain and singing Yupper,” Lance giggled. “Does Earth have a lot of stories like this?”

“Tons of them,” Pidge smiled, feeling nostalgic. “Let me tell you this one story called ‘The Red Shoes’. It has self-dancing red shoes and legs chopping…”

 

 

The mission went to shit when the reinforcement fleet came to help the Galra base they were attacking. Lance was actually shot before they could get to the Green Lion.

It was supposed to be a simple mission. Sneaked into a Galra base, retrieved vital information and returned to the Castle of Lions to analyze the data retrieved. Pidge went with Lance and Keith; Lance perched up high providing sniper support while Pidge and Keith went to the command center. But they got caught by a drone, and before either of them could do anything, they had Galra soldiers and sentries after their asses. Lance managed to join them in time, but he was shot by a blaster when he pushed Pidge out of the way.

“Don’t worry, Lance… We’re almost there…” Pidge told the Blue Paladin as she flew the Green Lion as fast as she could. Keith was sitting behind holding Lance. “Don’t fall asleep yet, Lance…”

“Hmm… Maybe… you should tell me a story…” Lance said slowly, sounding weaker than Pidge would want him to be.

“Right now?” Pidge frowned.

“Yeah… the one with the bears… and legs chopping…”

“That’s two different stories, Lance.”

“Pidge…”

Pidge groaned. “Okay. _Once upon a time_ …” and she continued. By the time Karen’s adoptive mother died, Lance had lost consciousness. They didn’t have much time as Pidge rushed her Lion faster towards the Castle of Lions.

 

* * *

 

 

  1. **Allura – Memories of the Past**



Allura knew Lance would never freely admitted it, but he used to spend a lot of night sneaking into Allura’s bed because he couldn’t sleep or he had a nightmare. Allura always let him in. She couldn’t imagine what kind of horror Lance had to see when he was chosen as the Blue Paladin. As an older sister, all she could offer was a comfort, a safe place for Lance, and someone to chase away his demons.

Lance was too young to be burdened with his duty as defender of the universe. Sometimes, it was painful to see that thin shoulders carrying a responsibility as big as this. Many children dreamt of becoming a Paladin of Voltron, but no one could really prepare for the responsibility it entailed.

She watched as war ripped her little brother’s innocence. She watched as slowly, Lance’s childish innocence being chipped away with every battle he went on.

And now, in the world where Allura was the only blood relative he had in the whole universe, all she could provide was a comfort and familiarity of home. Allura was the memory of their long lost home planet. When Lance sneaked into Allura’s bed to find the familiar warmth of his sister, Allura surrounded him with the memory of Altea, the endless field of junniberry flowers. Allura was the link he had to their Mother and Father. It was always the joke in the family, that Allura was her Father’s daughter, and Lance was his Mother’s son.

Her heart almost stop when she saw Lance got hurt. Again. She still couldn’t forget the first time Lance got hurt when Sendak attacked the Castle of Lions in Arus, she prayed she would never see it again. But alas, they lived in the middle of 10,000 years war, people got hurt and people got killed. Allura buried her face in Lance’s soft hair, trying to calm herself from the fear of losing her only brother in this war.

It was a quiet whisper of ‘do you remember…’ as Allura kept the memory of their Father and Mother alive. It was home, it was in the past.

Both siblings had found a new family here, with the Paladins of Voltron. But the memory of Altea and their parents were also there, to remind them of the past.

She pulled Lance closer into her arms as she asked him the question.

“Lance, do you remember…”

And it kept going until Lance fell asleep.

 

* * *

 

 

  1. **Hunk – Blanket Fort**



Lance was confused when he found Hunk had built something in his room. He found out when he went to Hunk’s room to ask him about the cookies he found in the kitchen. Lance looked at the structures that Hunk had built with questioning look.

“What is this?” Lance asked. It actually looked a lot like a tent, a small one, made of blanket. Lance could see Hunk had made some sort of nest filled with soft pillows and more blankets inside, it looked really cozy and spacious enough to be comfortable.

“It’s a blanket fort. You never made it before?” Hunk smiled when he saw Lance’s eyes sparkled at the sight of a quite impressive blanket fort, really. It was large enough and contained enough pillows for everyone to join in. It took almost the whole room, but it still fun. Hunk managed to get as many pillows and blankets for his fort after all.

“I never made anything like this before,” Lance shook his head. “Can I come in?” he asked.

“Sure. Get in,” Hunk chuckled and let the small paladin crawled into the fort. Lance quickly found a comfortable position beside Hunk.

“This is fun,” Lance giggled. “You should teach me how to build this. We can make one in the common room and have everyone join us.”

“You know what… that’s a really good idea,” Hunk grinned. “Maybe I’ll make some snack too… and we can have a movie night. I’m pretty sure Pidge has some movies in her computer that we could watch.”

“Keith and Pidge told me about this legendary hero from Earth… They said he was so awesome, humans made movies about him? Like, he saved the galaxy with his friend and get this pretty princess which confused me a bit on how could he save the galaxy if humans barely managed to discover space travel. And I got curious about this other evil Empire thing… Is there another evil Emperor other than Zarkon? How did the other evil Emperor got defeated? How can humans defeated this other Evil Emperor in the galaxy without a mean to travel far beyond your solar system?”

Hunk blinked at the many questions Lance asked, trying to digest it. What in the world did Pidge and Keith told Lance? Lance almost gullible when it came to anything about Earth, the planet he was so fixated on knowing. He always asked questions about it, and sometimes, Pidge and Keith loved to mess with Lance until the boy got so frustrated about how everything didn’t make sense and stressed over it until Shiro came to his rescue. Usually followed with warning glare from the Black Paladin as Shiro explained to Lance that Pidge and Keith were just messing with him.

Hunk enjoyed to watch Lance came back to them with vengeance, usually in a form of prank that Hunk, Shiro, or Coran helped him  to pull off.

“Hunk, we need more pillows,” Lance told him as he got up from the fort. “I’ll get some from my room.”

He went to retrieve it and came back with arms full of soft pillows. He arranged them inside the blanket fort before he continued to lie down beside Hunk. The Yellow Paladin smiled when he felt Hunk had rolled closer to cuddle up to him.

“You’re warm,” he mumbled softly.

“Thanks. So are you,” Hunk told the young Altean. Before long, he heard a soft snore coming from Lance as the young Prince already fell asleep, surrounded by blankets and pillows as he cuddled up to Hunk.

When he got comfortable, Hunk decided to get some sleep as well.

 

* * *

 

**+1 Lance – Lance’s Movie Night**

Lance decided he loved blanket fort.

He thought it was the best thing humans ever invented.

So when Hunk proposed a movie night, Lance quickly volunteered to build blanket fort for everyone. The common room was large enough and comfortable for a huge one. Coran helped him located some blankets and pillows as he tried to build one based on memory. So far, he thought he did quite well.

Pidge came with her computer and connected it to the ship’s larger screen. Hunk, Coran, and Allura came to join him with snacks and drinks. Shiro and Keith joined them after they finished their training. Lance patiently waiting until everyone settled in the fort. He felt comfortable, tucked between Keith and Hunk, even though it meant he had to fend off Keith from taking his snacks.

They watched some old classic movies from Earth. Pidge told Lance it was a series that weirdly started from number IV instead of I (Lance wasn’t exactly paying attention to Pidge when she tried to explain it to Lance).

One movie in, everyone was watching and commenting. Hunk and Pidge kept quoting the movie, making Lance wondered how many times they had watched this movie. By the second one, everyone looked more serious. On the third, everyone was quiet as Lance kept his attention to the movie. It was really good and Lance wondered if he could make his bayard took shape like this Han Solo guy’s blaster. By the end of it, Lance realized everyone had fallen asleep at some point, leaving him alone as the only person who was still awake.

Lance smiled when he saw how cozy everybody was before he lied down between Keith and Hunk. He tiredly yawned and stretched before he too, fell asleep.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to see particular scenarios or some scenes from the series transformed into this Verse, feel free to drop a suggestion in the comment! I'd love to hear your opinions~
> 
> I'm far too sleepy to proof read this... I'll just do it tomorrow...
> 
> Tell me what do you think!


End file.
